Take Care
by kami2000
Summary: so, this is my new story about a boy who runs out of money, only to find that there is a light at any bad chance.  bad summary, but please read :
1. Suprises around every corner

Take Care

This is a new story that has been in my head for a while now, of course I had to make it with my two favorite characters Alvin & Brittany (: & I hope you all like it.

Okay, so this is a little background on Alvin he's 19, was a child actor since 6, was named one of the child billionaires next to Raven Symunk, & Alyssa Milette. Graduated high school, with straight a's & now lets begin with the story.

**Regular pov**

**February 16**

It was a normal day for Alvin Seville, he was 19 years old turning 20 in November, he one of the best looking man in California, had the sexiest actor girlfriend any man could dream of till one day it all came crashing down.

He was on his way to his girlfriend's house to surprise her with a $100,000 necklace that he bought, till his Manager Dave called, who is also his dad.

**At Dave's House**

'Knock, knock' Dave heard his door call, but he wasn't to excited to be expecting Alvin. Once he opened the door Alvin automatically knew something was wrong, Dave's eyes gave it all away.

"Hey Dave what's up, what was _so_ important that I had to get here as fast as I could?" Alvin said a little to cocky for Dave's taste.

"I think you should sit down for this" Dave sit gesturing for him to get comfy because this wasn't good news, & knowing Alvin he didn't know how he would react.

"What's wrong Dave?" Alvin said in a more cautious tone.

"Uhh, Alvin I don't know how to tell you this but... You don't have any money..." Dave said in a slow, but calm manner.

"AHAHAHAHA, ooh that's a good one Dave, no really what's wrong?" He said almost in tears for laughing.

"Alvin, this is no laughing matter, you don't have any money in the bank, you haven't done a movie or commercial since you were 15, & all your money is gone." Dave said trying to get Alvin to listen.

Alvin just looked down putting his hands in his pocket, feeling a box, & remembering what it was for,

Dave was still going on about how the paparazzi will found out and how bad it will be until Alvin ran out of the house and on his way to his girlfriend's house.

**At Alvin Girlfriend's house.**

It wasn't a long drive from Dave's house to Alvin's girlfriend's house, 30 min. the most. But his heart was pounding, he didn't know how she would react, but they've been together for almost 5 months, & Alvin expected to best from her.

'Ring, ring' the doorbell rang from her 2 story condo, she lived in Beverly Hills, & was one of the highest paid actresses. & there who opened the door was Alvin's Girlfriend Charlene. She had long, beautiful blonde hair, with Red lipstick to go with her Navy Blue dress, & some black pumps. She was ready to go on her date with Alvin till she saw the look on his face.

"Alvin, sweetie, what's wrong?" she said in a caring voice.

"Charlene, we have to talk." He said like if this was the last time they were going to see each other.

"alv-." She said but was cut off.

"no, no, I have to say this before you find out in the tabloids." He started, then took a deep breath & sigh.

"im…broke." He said as if a weights been lifted off his shoulders.

"what, what do you mean broke," she said giving him attitude.

Alvin was a little taken back by how quickly her temper changed.

"uhh, yeah, like I kinda ran out of money." He said nervously.

"No, NO, you cant run out of money !" she said stepping away from him in furry.

Alvin could see from behind her, that the day was getting gloomy & a little dark.

"I think it's better if you leave now Alvin." She said folding her arms

"wh-what. why" he said , in total confusing.

"I thinks it's best if we don't see each other anymore." She said looking at him straight in the eyes, "leave, Alvin" she said coldly.

Alvin was in complete shock, he didn't know what to do or say, so he thought the only ting to do was to leave. & so he did. He went down the stairs leading to the exit, & once he was down & out of the house, he looked back only to notice it was going to rain.

He went into his car & started the engine, he drove out of her drive way & was on his way to his house in Hollywood. Once he got home, he saw that he had a message on his phone & checked it, only to find that it was from Dave & that he was going to go over at 5:30 to discuss the issue, but all that was going in Alvin's head was 'how could this have happened .'


	2. Money Honey

**Take Care **

**Hey everyone who commented, I really do like comments & subscriptions, so keep that up, & don't worry this story will get better, (: Here's another little thing I forgot to mention, Alvin's an only child, but don't worry, Simon & Theodore are for sure going to be in this story.**

**Previously on Take Care, **

**Dave: Alvin, you ran out of money,**

**(Flash)**

**Charlene: I thinks its best if you leave now Alvin.**

**(Flash)**

**Alvin: How could this have happened?**

It was half past four, & Alvin was antcious for Dave to go over already, & he knew he still had an hour so he started to raid the fridge & saw that he literally had nothing to eat.

"Oh Brother," Alvin said to himself. His stomach started to grumble so he decided to go to the market. To his dismay, he never really liked going to the market, unless he had to, or he wanted something.

He walked down his street, around the corner of Aztec ave & there it was the liquor store. As he opened the door, the bells from the top rang, but nobody bothered to look. He wore some sweats & a red hoody, with his wallet in his pocket, he didn't think anything bad could happen, but sadly it had come.

He was in the drinking aisle getting some milk, standing right next to a beautiful young lady in half pink sweats, tank top, & light pink cardigan. He was too sad to even notice she was there.

'Brrring' the bells went off from the door, Alvin's ear went up, but shrugged it off till he saw people crowding around the person. He turned around to see who it was, & it his luck, he saw that it was Charlene.

Once he saw her, all he could think about is to hide. The first thing the thought was to duck, & hope she would leave quickly. & since everyone was crowding around her, he knew she would want to leave as soon as possible. & unlike the whole day, he finally got a little bit of luck & she left. Now all he wanted to do was leave the store.

He got inline, which wasn't very long & soon realized he was next. He put the milk on the counter as the guy scanned it he took out his wallet & swiped his credit card.

"Denied" the cashier said. He was about 18, & wasn't ugly at all, but he wasn't anything compared to Alvin.

'Swipe' the card noise made

"Denied"

'Swipe'

"Denied"

'Swipe'

"Denied" he said, & Alvin was soon getting frustrated, he slammed his wallet on the counter.

"Here" the young lady said as she put a 5 dollar bill on the counter. She was smiling at Alvin as Alvin was just mesmerized by how big & blue her eyes were.

"Here you go sir" the Cashier said as Alvin blinked back into reality then grabbed his bag.

The young lady put down her bag of chips & ice tea, & paid the man 5 dollars. Alvin still hadn't left yet, he was waiting for the girl to finish paying to thank her, but all he could see was the cashier checking her out. He was soon getting mad, but then he thought, why he was getting mad, he doesn't know this girl, he doesn't even know her name. Once he finished his thought, he saw her pass by, & ran to catch up.

"Hey" he said as he caught up to her side.

She turned to face him. & said hi with a warm smile.

"Uhh, thanks fro paying me for, I really do appreciate it, & I promise to pay you back." He said rambling on.

She stopped walking & faces him & said "It's no problem really, I was happy to help." & started walking again.

Alvin's hand was rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. But soon realized that she had started walking off, but what he didn't know was that she was walking the opposite direction from his house.

As soon as he caught up he said, "Well can I at least know your name to thank you properly" he said suggesting adding a little flirting in his voice, growing a tiny smirk. He then realized he hadn't smirk in such a long time... it felt well.

"Brittany, Brittany Miller." She said turning around the corner to Tale Street. She hadn't notice the tone of his voice to Alvin pleasure.

"Alvin Seville" He said as he saw that they entered the park.

She stopped &said "Well Alvin, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go, I have to meet up with some one."

"A girl friend" he said

"Wedding planner" she said not looking into his eyes, which he notice that in every little sentence they tolled each other, she would look him in the eyes, but not this one.

"Oh, so you're getting married" he said a little disappointed, but didn't let it show.

"Yeah, it's in August." She said sitting down on the bench, in which Alvin sat next to her. "His name is Austin" She said smiling.

"Well, congrats," he said holding his hands to hug her, to which she did, and smiled.

She looked down at her watched & said "oh wow, I really have to go now." She stood up, then said "I hope to see you again" with a smile

"Yeah, same here." He smiled as she left.

He went walking the opposite direction of her to his house, & he saw the clouds were now turning dark grey. It was going to rain any minute.

He had to run home. & thank god once he got inside it started to rain. He saw the clock that was hanging to the left of him that read 5:25. It didn't feel that long, but once he thought about it, he almost spent an hour with that girl, Brittany, he thought.

He put the bag on the counter, took the milk out & put it in the refrigerator. He was still hungry, so he then raids the cabinet closet & saw granola bars stalked & decided to eat one. He then started to feel his stomach, & said out loud, but to no one in particular.

"I still got it" he said in a cocky tone feeling his abs, that he still had from working out all through out high school. He then walked toward the mirror in the living room & lifted up his shirt, still eating the granola bar.

"oh yeah, you totally still got it" he said. Admiring himself in the mirror, he was then startled by the door bell. Dave was here.

Next on Take Care

Dave: Alvin this is serious, you can loose everything.

(FLASH)

Alvin: Dave please, I cant loose you.

(FLASH)

…Alvin , is that you !


	3. Father & Son

**Take Care**

Hey, thank you for reviewing, I really do appreciate it (: & Brittany noel Seville, I never saw the movie with Russell brand, but thanks. I love reading your comments. (: this story is just getting started, & I know I don't write a lot, but there will be many chapters to come. This is CGI version. So on with the story.

Previously on Take Care:

Alvin: well can I at least know your name to thank you

Brittany: Brittany, Brittany Miller.

Alvin: I still got it (;

"Come in" Alvin said pulling down his shirt, going to the kitchen to get some water.

"Alvin, I'm glad your here, we have a lot to talk about." Dave said in a calm voice, but rushing to talk to Alvin.

"Dave relaxes, its not like I'm dyeing." Alvin said pouring the water into the cup.

"Alvin, this is serious you can loose everything. I'm sorry to say this but I'm moving."Dave said not looking at Alvin.

"Pffffft!" Alvin spit out his water & started to choke a little bit.

"WHAT, What do you mean moving! You can't leave me Dave, no, you can't. Dave please, I can't loose you. "Alvin started to plead. Can this day get any worse, he thought in his head.

"Alvin, I'm sorry, its not that I don't want to be your manager, you're my son & I love you, & you've always been able to provide for both of us, & now I want to provide for you. & to do that, I need to get a job." He said holding his son in his hands, hoping he would understand.

"& then what will happen?" Alvin said tears almost forming.

That's what Dave always loved about Alvin, he would always think of the future, even if he didn't plan it that way.

Dave smiled, & said, "well you can either live with me in Arizona or if you have a friend –wait, what bout Charlene, your girlfriend? I'm sure she would be happy if you moved in with her. " Dave said so clueless to what happened after Alvin left his house.

"Well uhh, Charlene & I actually broke up today." Alvin said not in any tone.

"Oh, Alvin, I'm sorry. I thought you to were happy together." David said giving his son a pat on the back.

"We were but she just broke up with me." Alvin said looking up at Dave.

"Well, I never really liked her, to me, she would always be too attached to you, & then when we went to the mall, she would be eyeing all the girls that would look at you." Dave said as if a weight has been lifted off.

Alvin was a little surprised at first, but then shrugged it off.

"Well, the move is in 2 weeks, so if you can find a place to stay then run it by me. I have to go now; I invited Claire over for dinner at 8." He said, his voice glowing as he mentioned Claire.

"Tell her I said hey." Alvin said with a small smile.

"Will do." He said setting his son on the table.

It was already 6:30 in the afternoon when Dave left. & Alvin seriously didn't know what to do with the rest of his day. He decided to watch a movie. & the movie that came on was a little something called Friends with Benefits. With Justin Timberlake & Mila Kunis.

Already an hour past on the movie & Alvin Decided to take a nap.

~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~

**Alvin's dream …**

**Next time on Take Care :**

**Alvin: Charlene !**

**Charlene: ooh Alvin(; she winks**

**..Alvin is that you !**

**Okay so I know this chapter is short, like extremely short, but there will be many chapters coming up. & I know I didn't use a line, but I'll use it next time. & next time it will show Alvin's dream. **

**Reviews are gladly welcomed(:**


	4. Harsh Dreams, Same night

Take Care

**Hey everyone, thanks for the comments & subscriptions, I love them. (: & I know these chapters aren't very long, but they will be. & I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. & don't forget to read my other story, I know there are only 3 chapters, but I'm planning to write the next chapter soon, so enough of me & enjoy. **

**Previously on Take Care:**

**Dave: Alvin, I'm moving.**

**Alvin: uhh Charlene & I broke up…**

**Alvin seriously didn't know what to do with the rest of his day. He decided to watch a movie. & the movie that came on was a little something called Friends with Benefits. With Justin Timberlake & Mila Kunis.**

**Already an hour past on the movie & Alvin Decided to take a nap.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~0~0~*~0~0~0~**

**Alvin's dream …**

**It was dark, Alvin felt as if he was just standing in the dark alone until the light flickered on & he saw that he was lying on the bed. He felt a little dizzy, but then shook it off.**

"Alvin, Alvin, wake up Alvin." He heard a seductive voice say.

"Whose there?" Alvin said as if he had no clue.

"Ooh Alvin, you don't remember? I broke your heart and smashed it too millions of pieces!" the voice said in an evil tone.

He got the covers off of him and said, "Charlene, where are you, can we talk?" he said talking into space.

"No." she said. "You don't deserve someone like me. Now turn around." She said in a demanding voice.

Alvin quickly turned around & saw Charlene, dressed in a white cocktail dress that was tight on her hips, but then flowed out to a mermaid dress. With a vial over her head, & holding a bouquet.

"Charlene." Alvin said in amazement.

She stepped closer to him & said, "Look at me Alvin don't I look gorgeous, you could have had this, all of this, but no." her voice getting colder with every other word she said. "You chose to loose your money, & with that you lost me."

"Wait Charlene, I didn't choose to loose my money, it was just gone. I ran out, I haven't done acting since I was 15, & I only did that music video with Selena Gomette & Justin Biemunk. Remember." He said hoping she would understand.

She was only looking at the bouquet of lilies in her hands. "Well Alvin what can I say, your not Mr. macho no more, so uhh see you later...honey." she said & started walking off.

"No, Charlene wait." Alvin said running to catch up to her.

"Ooh yeah, & if you think that little tramp from the liquor likes you, you got another thing coming." She said, and then disappeared.

"CHARLENE!" Alvin screamed, and then woke up.

He was sweating, he didn't feel like himself at the moment, and then finally calmed down.

"It was just a bad dream Alvin, it was just a bad dream." He said to himself, his hand on his head, rubbing it.

He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He then looked at the clock in the kitchen and it read 12:16. He had a mad dream & woke up at midnight. 'Great' he thought. He started to walk toward the window that had a great view of the park. He looked up and saw the moon; it was so big and beautiful. Times like this are where he forgot about everything. But little did he know another little chipmunk or shall I say chipette was doing the same thing.

Brittany couldn't go to sleep, she was so nervous bout her wedding, she hadn't slept in days. She knew it was bad for her, but she couldn't help it. She loved Austin, she met him in the theatre, her mom used to take her to el captain theatre a lot when she was about 16, & that's where she met Austin, they were friends, & went out a few times, then one day he asked her to be his girlfriend. Then out of high school, he proposed, & like any naïve 17 year old, she said yes. & now she is 18, turning 19 in December. She & Austin, (mostly herself) has been planning the wedding for over a year, & was planning to do it at the end of summer, around August 1.

But right now all Brittany can think of is to relax.

**Next time on Take Care: **

"**..Alvin is that you?"**

**Alvin: wanna go for some coffee or something?" he said nervously**

"**Hey, isn't that Alvin Seville." Her friend said.**


	5. El Cafe

Take Care

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and I would like to give a special thanks to #Brittany noel Seville. She was the 1****st**** to comment, and I really do appreciate her & everyone else who comments on this story. & before I go on with the story, sorry for any type-o, and very sorry for me lagging at updating. So on with the story. (:**

** Previously on Take Care:**

**Charlene: you gave all this up for her!**

**Alvin: Charlene**

**Little did they know they (Alvin and Brittany) were both awake…?**

It was the next day Alvin woke up around 9 in the morning, after last night he thought he couldn't go back to sleep, but after the glass of water, he dozed off. It was a new day he tolled himself. But in the back of his mind he knew what he had to do. Hide from the paparazzi, and find a new place to live.

He soon got dressed, and ate breakfast. And by then it was already 10. He needed to get out, as much as he didn't want to, and spend the rest of his time at his home; he had a feeling to go outside.

He walked down the rode, turned left and got to the park. He felt his jacket pocket only to find 10 dollars. His stomach growled. He walked down 2 more streets and saw a café. He walked in casually hoping nobody would notice, and thank god no one did, except for a lovely girl in red.

"Alvin, is that you?" the girl said putting her glasses over her head.

"Brittany?" Alvin said "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was supposed to meet my wedding planner 10 minutes ago, and she still hasn't come, may I sit?"

"Yeah of course, How is the wedding coming?" he asked, he didn't really want to know, but wanted to make a conversation.

"The thing bout planning a wedding is that… It's So Stressful," she jokily said.

After bout 10 minutes into the conversation, a waitress came in too take there order.

"Welcome to El Café, my name is Liz & I'll be your waitress today, what you would like to start off wit?" she said in a rather perky voice.

She gave them both menus, and then Alvin said "I'll take a small hot chocolate."

"I'll take a small mocha latte." She said handing Liz back the menu.

They talked for another half hour till this happened "omg, once my dog came inside from playing in the mud and the house was a total mess, Austin wasn't very happy but I thought it was funny." She said in a smiley manner.

"What, how could he not laugh at that?" He said starting to realize that he's soon not going to have a house.

"What bout you how's the house you live in?" she asked noticing the change in his face.

"Well, I love my house, it's just that I won't be living in it much soon." He said now looking at his almost empty cup.

"I'm so sorry Alvin." She said

"Don't worry bout it, he said looking up, the only thing I'm worried about is trying to find a new house with no money." He said finishing off his hot chocolate.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcomed to stay with me." She said looking at him seriously, then putting her hand on his.

He thought bout it for a second then said "wait, are you serious that would be great."

"But on one condition." He said

"What is that?" she asked

"I'll pay for that latte." He said with a smile, holding out his hand

"Deal." She said

And shook his hand. Then the bell rung from the top of the door, Brittany turned to see who it was & finally after about 40 minutes of waiting, it was her wedding planner.

"Well, my wedding planner is here." She said. She took out a pen & wrote her phone number on a napkin, then gave it to him.

"Here, call me when you want to settle in." she said handing him the paper.

"Thanks a lot Brittany, this means a lot." Alvin said very graciously. Then left.

**Okay, I think I should end here, yes I know, nothing exciting but there is a lot more chapters to come. (: sorry if its short, but in the next one Brittany is going to have a little chat with her planner and let's see if Alvin calls her. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and don't forget to read the other story I have.**

**Umm, you can always think of this story as cgi or cartoon version, it's good anyway you want it, and yeah (:**

**Next time on Take Care:**

**Planner: wow, Brittany who was that?**

**Brittany: don't worry, he's just a friend I'm helping out, he was going to loose his home and I felt bad.**

…**Brittany?**

**Brittany: Hello... Oh hey… **


	6. Ve' vs LoveBug

Take Care

**Hey guys, sorry if I haven't wrote in a while, and I probably should write the next chapter of my other story, which you guys should also read.1****st**** off I want to say comments, are greatly appreciated, but you don't have to. I would still keep on writing. & 2****nd**** if you guys have any ideas, those are also greatly appreciated, by inspiration is the song Take Care: by Drake ft Rihana. When I heard it was like a story to me, so why not write it, and now I'm writing it, and if any one you listen to it, you should message me or comment me on any ideas (: **

**Last time of Take Care:**

**Brittany: Alvin is that you?**

**Alvin: Brittany! What are you doing here?**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: the thing about planning a wedding is that… It's so stressful.**

**(Flash)**

**Alvin: Well, I love my house; it's just that I won't be living in it much soon.**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcomed to stay with me.**

**(Flash)**

**Then the bell rung from the top of the door, Brittany turned to see who it was & finally after about 40 minutes of waiting, it was her wedding planner.**

(A/N: Kate is the wedding planner's name, with an accent :D )

"Kate, over here." Brittany said snapping her fingers in the air. She didn't mind if that sounded rude because she thought it was even ruder to be 40 min late.

"Ooh, my Dear Brittany, please excuse my tardy-ness. Mistress Angelica had me doing phone calls for this couple who wants a mountain wedding." She said having a stack of papers, not nearly as organized as the couple 2 seats away from them.

Brittany turned her head to see a couple together at the café with there wedding planner, she saw the planner dressed casual, but formal, not one strand of hair out of place, and her eyes looked so focus and dedicated to her work, she wish she had a wedding planner half as her.

"My Dear Brittany, My Dear Brittany?" Kate said trying to get Brittany's attention.

"Ooh, yes." Brittany said looking back at Kate.

"Who was that young fellow you were with just now?" Kate asked with a high voice

"Oh don't worry, he's just a friend I'm helping out, he was going to loose his home, and I felt bad." I said kind of regretting telling her too much.

"Well then, have you decided on the flowers yet?" she said pulling her glasses up higher of her pointy nose.

"Yes, I've been looking through Pictures, and I really like these." I said starting to enjoy the conversation.

"Iye but Madame Brittany, those flowers will be hard to get around august." She said

Brittany was starting to get frustrated with this woman; every time Brittany had an idea she would always turn it down, or say an excuse. And Brittany was getting tired of it.

"Kate, it seems like when ever you ask for my opinion, you never seem to say yes, or just make up an excuse." Brittany said trying to keep calm. Folding her hands on the table.

Kate was pretty shock to hear that from Brittany. And said "At Ve' wedding planner, were we make happiness come alive, and I cant help you Madame Brittany, then no one can help you", she said and left with papers flying away, neither of them care. Brittany was not her client, and Kate was not her planner.

Brittany was in shock, but it brought her little happiness and relief because honestly she REALLY did not like Kate, the only reason why she hired her was because Austin said she was the best. And Brittany then realized, she was the WORST wedding planner in the history of wedding planners. She started to rub her head as she started to get a head ache. And little did Brittany know the other wedding planner saw the whole fiasco between them.

Wedding Planner: "Will you excuse me for just one moment." She said with a smile

Soon to be Mr. & Mrs. McCormick: Oh yes take your time, we will be looking over these gorgeous bouquets.

Brittany then felt the table move slightly, and then she saw the other wedding planner.

"Hi, I'm sorry to just come over here un-announced, but I saw what happened with the other wedding planner and she looked like a total nigh mare." The wedding planner said

"You can say that again." The pink chipette said with a slight smile.

"I'm Selena, from LoveBug Wedding Plan." She said as she extended her arm to shake.

"Brittany, from just lost the worst wedding planner in history." She said and shook her hand.

Selena was kind of relieved to hear that and then said with a smile

"Well Brittany today's your lucky day, because I want to work for you, I want to plan you dream wedding." She said was a confident look.

"Wait your actually serious," The chipette asked in amazement. "You are willing to take on a wedding that is in 4 months."

"It would be a little squeeze, but I know we can do it." She said with a smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Omg thank you!" Brittany said covering her mouth with excitement.

"Here's my card, call me when ever you will like, and we can set up a meeting." She said handing Brittany her card.

The card was pink, and had a picture of her with a glowing wand, and in big letter's LoveBug Wedding Planner. Underneath that were her cell number, email, and web page. Then in the back, it should some of the wedding's she has done that look magnificent.

"How bout I give you a call tomorrow around 10, and we can meet up around 2 to talk about some ideas?" Brittany asked in delight that she found a wedding planner that quick.

"That be great." Selena said looking back at her other customer. "And now I have to go, I have a meeting with the couple 2 table's down, and its going to be in less than a month. So see you around noon" and with that they shook hands and Selena left.

Brittany was in a state of shock, and not like the one before, something completely different, she actually found a good wedding planner. Just then her phone started to ring.

Brittany: Hello.. oh hey Austin, guess what,

Austin: What happen Baby?

Brittany: Kate quit on us.

Austin: what how, why.

Brittany: well she asked what types of flowers I liked and I showed her a picture and she said they wont be in at that time, so then I asked why whenever I tell her something she would always make an excuse, and then she quit.

Austin: did she say I quit?

Brittany: well no, but she left me at the café.

Austin: well then we can get her back

Brittany: but Austin, I don't want her back, and anyways, I met a new planner. She is Way better than Kate.

Austin: But baby, Kate was suppose to save us a bunch of dough.

Brittany: Austin, Selena is much better, I'm going to meet up with her tomorrow.

Austin: Britt Baby, don't worry, I'll get Kate back.

Brittany: But-

Austin: I got to go, this phone at the gym is terrible. Bye Babe

Brittany: What happen to-

And the line went dead

As Brittany was thinking about it, Austin was right now at the gym, he probably spent more time at the gym then at his actual home. But he was really cute, he has Blonde Hair that went to the side, was 5'9, not to tall, not to short. & to any wimpy boy, had some great looking muscles. But one flaw he had was he would always judge people by what they were doing. For instance 2 weeks ago, they went to the zoo, and saw a lady with 5 kids, and tolled Brittany she should lay off the bed. Brittany thought it was a joke and laughed, but then last week, he saw a girl jogging down 1st street and tolled Brittany why doesn't she go do that every morning.

But Brittany was an important person in the world, she was voted #1 Model of the year, #1 of top design, and for the first time was a model in her own Fashion show. And still managed to talk while the models walk down the run-way.

It was only 2 in the after noon, and Brittany thought she needed to get her mind off stuff, so why not go shopping, and even better with her 2 best friends Eleanor and Jeanette. She called them up to meet her at the mall, and soon she found herself at the worlds largest Forever 21 and right next to that a Macy's.

**Okay, I know there is no cliff hanger, but I actually wrote a lot in this one, well a lot compared to the other chapters (: soo read and review and all that stuff. And I hoped you all enjoyed. **

**Next time on Take Care:**

**Jeanette: Brit, omg this would look great on you.**

**(Flash)**

**Eleanore: Are you excited, it's soo soon. **

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: I'm having a ball, Saturday, would you like to come ?**


	7. Pretty in Pink

**Take Care**

**YAY, 2 chapters in one day, but this will probably way less than the other one because I'm writing this late. I probably should not be writing, but I was lazy doing nothing and said, hey why not write a short chapter. Oh, and before I forget, Eleanor & Jeanette are Brittany's Bffs. & Simon & Theodore are coming very soon, they are Brittany's friends. So anyways back to the story.**

**Previously on Take Care:**

**Brittany: Kate, it seems like when ever you ask for my opinion, you never seem to say yes, or just make up an excuse.**

**Kate:** **At Ve' wedding planner, were we make happiness come alive, and I cant help you Madame Brittany, then no one can help you.**

**(Flash)**

**Wedding Planner: "Will you excuse me for just one moment.**

**(Flash)**

**Wedding Planner: Hi, I'm sorry to just come over here un-announced, but I saw what happened with the other wedding planner and she looked like a total nigh mare**

**(Flash)**

**I'm Selena, from LoveBug Wedding Plan.**

**(Flash)**

**Well Brittany today's your lucky day, because I want to work for you, I want to plan you dream wedding**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: Omg thank you.**

**It was only 2 in the after noon, and Brittany thought she needed to get her mind off stuff, so why not go shopping and even better with her 2 best friends Eleanor and Jeanette. She called them up to meet her at the mall, and soon she found herself at the worlds largest Forever 21 and right next to that a Macy's.**

(A/N: this will be under Brittany p.o.v; I'm not really sure if I should do it but comment later and write how I did.)

Brittany's Pov:

Hmm, Blue, Purple, or maybe Pink, I thought as my eye's scanned the racks to find the perfect ball gown for next week. I was so excited because not only will everyone one be there, and I mean everyone, but Austin will be there, it is going to be our first time together at a real ball. Yes I know we've been together for a while, but it's always one of us who is busy, or can go alone. My thoughts were shaken when I heard someone call my name.

It was Jeanette, my tall, bespectacled, brunette friend that I adore as a sister I never had. Most of my life I lived with Claire, she was like a mother to me. And the weirdest part of all was she was only 10 when she found me.

I looked up from the rack and saw Jeanette coming my way, her purple ruffled shirt with black skinny jeans looked perfect on her. It fitted her curves the right way; it looked like it was made for her. And it was made for her; I made that for her as a Christmas gift. Wow, I'm good I thought.

"Brittany, omg it so good to see you" she said as she embraced me in a hug.

I giggled as we let go and she lifted up her glasses.

"Well, I just had to go shopping, and I of course needed my 2 best girls to come." I said then realizing Eleanor wasn't here yet.

"Wait where is Eleanor?" Jeanette asked as she looked around.

"Hey guys." Eleanor said, happy as can be. What can I say; Eleanor was probably the happiest person alive. She unlike Jeanette was a bit bigger, and had way bigger curves than Jeanette or I. But I love her just the way she is. She speaks the truth, and that's what I love the most.

"Sorry I'm late, there starting to be traffic out there." She said starting to turn a light shade of red. Her green top, and white Capri's looked so good on her, I felt so proud of myself for making it.

"Don't worry, I just got here." Jeanette said reassuringly.

"Okay ladies, I need your help. As you know my ball is soon, and I have nothing to wear." I said looking at Jeanette and Eleanor.

E: "Well, first what are you looking for, a long or short dress?"

J: "What color?"

E: "What size?"

J: "What material?"

"Okay okay, well I would like it long, preferably pink, size 3 and silk." I said hoping they got it all.

"We'll meet up at that dressing room in an hour, yes?" I said pointing toward the fitting room, waiting for there answer.

"Yes." They both said with a smile that gave me relief.

An hour later, I had only got 3 dresses that I actually liked, Jeanette brought 5 & Eleanor brought 4. I tried Jeanette's picks, then Eleanor's, then mines, but nothing really looked like me. I saw my reflection on the last dress, and I looked like a newspaper through up on me with pink print. I came out a couple minutes later with 12 dresses in my hands and handed them to lady. I then saw Eleanor waiting on the couch for me, so I sat down next to her.

"No dress?" she asked as she turned to me.

"Sadly no. none of those dresses fitted me right, or even looked like me." I said looking down thinking I'm never going to find a dress.

"Just ignore the dress problem, and think about the ball. It's so soon." The chipette in green stated happily.

"I know, it feels like it can be tomorrow." I said then realizing something. "Where's Jeanette?" I asked

"Britt, omg this would look great on you." Jeanette said

I wasn't really in the mood to try on another dress, but it was worth a try. So I went back into the dressing room, and tried on the dress. And thank god, I actually liked it, it hugged my body really well, it was pink, and just the way I pictured it.

Little did she know Jeanette & Eleanor saw her in the dress and were amazed.

Brittany then undressed, got back to her casual cloths and went outside to meet up with the Purple and Green chipettes.

"Guys, I think this is the one." I said as happy as I can be.

As I said that they squealed in excitement. I bought the dress and said bye to them, and tolled them I would call them later.

I got home 20 minutes later with my shoulder bag on one side, and the dress on the other. I put the keys on the table next to the door and went upstairs. I opened my special closet, and added my new dress to my collection. I know it's probably obsessive of me to keep a lot of dresses in one closet, but I loved these dresses. They look best on me, and I would not wish it differently. I then lay on my bed for a few seconds only to see I got a text from someone.

**Okay so that's it, I know I did not add a part, but I will next time. Ooh about 1,200 words, that's close to the other chapter. And I know Alvin wasn't in this one, but I'm thinking about adding what he did while Brittany was out shopping. So message or comment what I should add next time. & Read & Review (:**

**Next time on Take Care:**

**Brittany's Text: Heey (: long time no see**

**?: I would like to take you up on that offer**

**Brittany : what ! -sad**

**What will happen next (:**


	8. Derek Venturi

Take Care

**Hey guys, so I would like to thank # for adding me. I was so happy when I saw that. (: & I hope you guys tell your friends to add me. So anyways, I was kind of hoping too add some scenes of the ball, but I probably won't because I would like to keep in fewer than 5000 words. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see. (: & after the previously on Take Care it will be what Alvin did, & Then I'll continue on from Brittany. Please don't get confused.**

**Previously on Take Care:**

**Jeanette: Brittany, omg it so good to see you.**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: Well, I just had to go shopping, and I of course needed my 2 best girls to come**

**(Flash)**

**E: "Well, first what are you looking for, a long or short dress?"**

**J: "What color?"**

**E: "What size?"**

**J: "What material?"**

**(Flash)**

**An hour later, I had only got 3 dresses that I actually liked, Jeanette brought 5 & Eleanor brought 4. I tried Jeanette's picks, then Eleanor's, then mines, but nothing really looked like me. I saw my reflection on the last dress, and I looked like a newspaper through up on me with pink print. I came out a couple minutes later with 12 dresses in my hands and handed them to lady. I then saw Eleanor waiting on the couch for me, so I sat down next to her.**

**(Flash)**

**Jeanette: Britt, omg this would look great on you**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany: Guys, I think this is the one**

**I got home 20 minutes later with my shoulder bag on one side, and the dress on the other. I put the keys on the table next to the door and went upstairs. I opened my special closet, and added my new dress to my collection. I know it's probably obsessive of me to keep a lot of dresses in one closet, but I loved these dresses. They look best on me, and I would not wish it differently. I then lay on my bed for a few seconds only to see I got a text from someone.**

(Alvin's P.O.V)

Once I left the Café shop, I could not help but to be a little happy. Of course I was disappointed that I was going to be loosing my home. But then some great news came, a friendly stranger offered me a room. I probably had to talk to Dave about it. But knowing Dave he'll probably think she is just a fan girl, but the oddest thing was, she didn't treat me like a star. She saw me as a person, and not a famous person. It was probably foolish of me to leave the coffee shop with out my hood because next thing I heard was a girl screaming, "Omg, it's Alvin Seville!"

& I next thing I know I was being chased. I ran several blocks and the only place I knew were to hide was at Derek's Auto parts. Derek and I have been best buds since kinder, & his father Derek sr. has own this shop since he was 19, who is now 36. Derek jr. hasn't been working that long, but is hoping to follow in his footsteps.

(Derek was 5'8, like Alvin, had brown wavy hair that was just adorable, was a little on the light skinned side, unlike Alvin who has a good tan. Very smart, and was a great Artist & Musician, he loved to play guitar, and just Have Fun. )

"Derek, code 12 code 12!" I said as I ran past him & he knew exactly what I was talking bout. I ran inside one of the car garages, barley sliding through the door that was coming down.

"Ladies, ladies, how may I help you." Derek said in a cool manner.

"We say Alvin Seville come in here. Where is he?" One blonde stated more than a question.

Derek looked side-to-side & said "There's no Alvin Seville here, but I'll be glad to go help look for him." He said leaning over the table smirking, then winking one he said the last word.

The girl's cheeks flushed a bright red & giggled. Twirling a stand of hair & said " if it doesn't work out with Alvin and I, you should call me."

"Sure, will do." Derek said. Thinking her & Alvin wont happen anytime soon, and that he will never call her.

"Knock, Knock, riots out." Derek said banging on the garage door.

Alvin than lifted up the door, and said

"Dude, those chicks are crazy out there."

"More like obsessed." He said going back to the counter.

"Derek, I uh need your opinion." I asked my voice cracking a little.

"What's up, man?"

"well, you know how I'm probably going to loose my houses." I said

"Yeah, I'm sorry dude." He said to me sounding concern

"this girl offered me a room." I said to him

"That's kind of creepy." He said grabbing a rag & started wiping the desk.

"no, no, not some creepy obsessed fan girl, a normal girl that didn't know who the hell I was but it seemed like we've known each other from forever." I said starting to think back to the coffee shop.

"Well if you really trust her, & talk to Dave because he knows you the most, and the best." He said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks man. You always know what to say." I said holding my hand out for our handshake.

"well, I am Derek Venturi." He said smiling proudly, then we do our hand shake. Aye now I got to go. Text you later to see what happens.

"See ya." He said throwing the rag behind him, and sitting on the chair.

** Okay, so that's where I'll end it. I know I don't add the previews from last time, but they do come in handy for what I can remember to put it. Soo anyways Review:D**

**Next time on Take Care:**

**Alvin: this girl offered me a room.**

**(Flash)**

**Dave: I trust you**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany's Text: Heey (: long time no see**

**(Flash)**

**?: I would like to take you up on that offer**

**(Flash)**

**Brittany : what ! -sad**


End file.
